Torture
by RinYamanari
Summary: One night, Orochimaru was bored, so he decided to go to Konoha and torture the first civilian he caught sight of. To her misfortune, Yuna was home alone that night...-Short description for a short but sick story.- Rated M for a reason! No sexual interactions, only mental and physical torture.


**Hey guys!**

 **Here's my first one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Only to make sure everyone knows it: English isn't my mother language, so I'd be thankful if you could tell me if I've made a mistake so I can correct it.**

10pm. It was dark and cold. Most of the villagers of Konoha were sleeping, only a few houses were still lit from the inside. The trees bent with the storm howling through the forest and streets. On one of those trees a dark, tall figure stood. His face was covered by a hood connected to the black cape he wore. The figure observed the village. He loved the silence the night brought with it and the loneliness. He was alone since he was young, so he had to get used to it and one day, he began enjoying it. The man thought about his past. He once belonged to that village. He had a sensei-who he killed- and a team-which hated him now-.

After some time, when only one last house had lights on, the man walked through the village. He knew that the guards having shift at that time always slept through it, so he had no problems getting in. The person went straightly to the house which was still lighted. He was terribly bored, so he hoped he could have some fun with whoever was living there. Arriving, he looked through the windows. He wondered why every single room was lit, but found the answer only a few windows later: He saw a little girl, maybe between 13 and 14 years old laying in a bed, panicky looking from side to side like she'd seen a ghost.

The man smirked. This really could be fun. He gained access to the house and went to the room. The girl immediately looked in his direction and made eye-contact. Suddenly, she threw screamed and threw a blanket over her head in an attempt to hide. The man sighed. He wasn't this scared when he was that age. Time really must have changed. He walked to the bed, took the blanket and threw it away, so the girl couldn't reach for it, anymore. She stared at him frightened.

"What's your name, little one?" The man asked, reaching his hand out to caress the girl's cheek. She withdrew, but answered anyway.

"Y-Yuna." She stuttered.

"What a lovely name. I'm Orochimaru." The man stated. "Are you alone?" Yuna nodded as answer.

"My parents have a mission, but I coudn't go with them and my aunt who usually cared for me died a few weeks ago."

"Oh, That's awful. How can they leave you alone? Someone could hurt you..." The girl sat up as the sannin said that. "...Someone like me!" He finished, forcing the girl back in a laying position crawling on top of her. Yuna screamed for her life. "Be a good girl and I'll let you alive. And now, be quiet." he advised.

The girl grew silent and waited for the shinobi's next actions. He took a kunai from his holster and the girl panicked, but obeyed when he told her to give him her right arm. He took the weapon and made a little cut on the girl's wrist. She winced, but made no movement to try freeing herself.

"Good girl." Orochimaru praised as he took the arm and licked the blood. "Not bad." He commented.

"You're sick! Let go of me!" The girl finally shouted, trying to wriggle her arm free which only ended with another, now deeper cut just above the other one and a hard slap to her face.

"I told you to be quiet!" The snake hissed. "Before I go on, please tell me, do you know what kind of mission your parents have?"

"No, I don't know. They never tell me so I don't worry for them."

"Oh and that's better. Do you know. why?"

"No."

"Because they knew they won't come back this time!" The shinobi stated matter-of-factly.

"You lie! You lie! You lie!" The girl shouted over and over again.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're a sick twisted bastard!" Another slap. This time, it was strong enough to make the girl slightly turn her head to the side.

"You should have some respect. Especially in front of someone who already hurt you. Now, give me your arm, again." The girl hesitated, so he grabbed her arm and began cutting again.

"No, please." Yuna begged.

"Please what?" Orochimaru teased.

"Please stop it. I'll do anything. Just stop hurting me."

"Anything? Now, that's interesting. Unfortunately, you're too young for the things I would've made you do otherwise." The girl flinched at that statement which made the sannin smirk. He started making the cuts deeper so the girl felt more pain. "Maybe you should think about what you're saying before you speak, don't you think? If you were old enough I wouldn't hesitate to do these other things to you after your little 'offer'. Do you visit the academy?"

"Of course!"

"Don't they teach you to be careful in front of an enemy, especially one you identify as someone who is -physically and mentally- capable of everything?" After that, both of them grew silent and Orochimaru eventually finished 'decorating' her entire right arm with cuts. He regarded his work proudly. "Good, now the other arm." He said as he already took it and began with the first cut. Yuna started crying from the pain and the fact that she wasn't able to defend herself in any way. She was just laying there letting the man above her do what he wanted to. She was a little bit relieved, though, because he said he won't rape her.

"You know what? I think you should come with me to my village." The sannin suddenly stated.

"Are you insane? I won't"

"Too bad. I could make you strong enough so things like these will never ever happen to you again."

"You'd only hurt me more. I'm sure you wouldn't keep your promise."

He chuckled. "Guess you're right with that."

A few more cuts were made until Yuna's left arm was also covered in injuries.

"Now take off your shirt!" The sannin ordered.

"What?"

"Take. off. your. shirt."

"Why?"

"There is no more place on your arms and it would be a shame to destroy that pretty face of yours." he stated.

"But..."

"No buts! Take it off. Now! Or I'll cut your throat and let you die."

Of course Yuna didn't want to die that soon, so she did as she was told and let the shinobi continue to happily spread cuts all over her body. Suddenly, Yuna realized that she felt more lightheaded.

"Please stop for a second." She requested.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked, halting for a moment.

"I'm not feeling very good. I think I have to vomit." She exclaimed as she felt something coming up her throat. Orochimaru instantly got off of her and let her run to the bathroom. Luckily, she made it in time. After she threw up a few times, she heard footsteps coming towards her and knew that the snake was coming. He walked behind her and took her hair to hold it into a ponytail.

"I still think you should come with me."

"Go to hell."

"I want you to have my children."

"You said I'm too young and I think the same."

"But one day you'll be old enough."

"Shut up!"

"Don't get insolent!"

"The leave me alone."

"Only when I'm finished."

"Then finish it!"

"You have to lie down again so I can have better access to your body."

"I hate you."

"I know. Come on."

They went back to get back to 'business'. Orochimaru made cuts all over Yuna's stomach, breast and back and then told her to take off her pants. She hesitated again, but soon knew she had no choice, so the last cuts were made on her legs, until the sannin finally put the kunai back into his holster.

"Satisfied?" The girl asked.

"Sadly, no, but you're not the only civilian here, are you? I'm going to leave you now."

"Finally. Don't you dare coming back ever again!"

"Oh I won't, because I won't have a reason to."

"Excuse me?"

Orochimaru summoned a snake and send it towards the girl.

"Meet Aoda, a friend of mine. She's still very young and isn't nearly as big as she will be one day, so please forgive her if her poison won't work quick enough for you."

"Poison?" Yuna asked terrified.

"But of course. Or did you think I'd let you live?" He responded with a chuckle as Aoda bit the child. "Sweet dreams little one. Who knows, maybe you'll meet your parents."

"Bastard" She muttered as he went away."

 _So this is the end..._ she thought as her vision began to blur. _I have to leave a hint of who's done that to me!_ Yuna realized as she thought of who will find her. She took the pen which was on her nightstand and, finding nothing else to write on, scribbled Orochimaru's name on her arm. With the cuts, it hurt like hell and Yuna knew, if she wouldn't die anyway, she'd most likely die after that because of blood poisoning.

 _Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, I was too weak._ That were her last thoughts before she drifted off to her eternal sleep.

 **What do you think of this story? I know, most people most likely will think it's the sickest thing they've ever met, in a bad way, but this story came up in my mind as one night I had a sleepover with a friend of mine and we had a discussion about what Orochimaru would do if he'd exist and saw that there was a civilian girl home alone when he was bored anyway. Yeah, that's what we discuss about, deal with it! :D**

 **The next day, I wrote my version down in my notebook and recently found it again, so I decided to post it here.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me if you'd like to read more one-shots from me or if you prefer longer stories. You can also tell me which fandom I should write a fanfiction of.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
